everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vultura Andina
Vultura Andina is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Don Condor, from the Argentinian legend "The Condor". She is a passionate and reckless young lady, who wishes to change everything about herself, and therefore chose to be a rebel. Vultura Andina belongs to the user Lucius Nomicon, please don't edit without his permission. Character Personality Vultura is passionate in every sense of the word. When she wants something, she wants it badly. When she really likes something, she loves it. And when something annoys her, she hits it. Her temper runs out pretty quickly, and she usually lets her fists deal with her problems. Because of this, she spends most of her time away from people, who in exchange tend to leave her alone. Some, however, have learnt to avoid certain comments and attitudes, and have achieved a friendship with her. Her passion manifests in her mood, which is ever-changing. She can pass from extreme happiness to a quiet depression if correctly stimulated. She is really expressive, and her body language tells everything she doesn’t say about her feelings. She rarely suppresses her emotions, preferring to let them flow. Her actions reflect her emotional state. When in a positive mood, Vultura gets incredibly active, running around, listening to or playing music. She also dances, when experiencing great joy. While sorrowful, she is mostly silent, and only utters words to those she deeply trusts. When the situation calls for it, she might even cry. Another quality that applies to Vultura is affectionate. Though she will hit whoever pisses her off, she will also hug whoever is kind to her. Both this and her mood swings tend to confuse people. Apart from that, Vultura polarizes a lot. Her opinions are usually extreme, and she commonly tags things as “good” or “bad”, rarely seeing in between. This, together with her low temperament, are what makes it so common for her to get into fights. Vultura tries to be fair. She likes to act according to her perceptions of “Right”, and won’t tolerate people who act “Wrongly”. Some things she considers to be right are honesty and loyalty, which she usually practices on her friends. When she can, Vultura thinks. She allows herself to dwell through her mind, and dissolve into her thoughts. Vultura is interested in philosophy, and in this relaxed state, she usually thinks about her life, her meaning and who she is. This is mainly because of her many insecurities and her lack of life motivation. Vultura hates many things. She highly dislikes animals, she definitely doesn’t enjoy people messing with her, she finds the colour yellow horrible and most of all she detests herself. This self-hatred consists on an intense displeasure regarding her aspect, an incredibly high level of auto criticism and a prejudice that everything she does or says is, somehow, wrong. This self loathing has lead her to a reckless lifestyle, not always conscious of how harmful things might me, and sometimes not even caring about her safety. She frequently sneaks out at night and climbs around the school towers, looking for a comfortable spot on the roof. Or sprints around the forest, only paying attention to her music. It is important to mention that this animosity towards her person doesn’t consume her. She tries to ignore it and focus on something else. Nevertheless, seeing her face usually reminds her of it, and thus she has removed all mirrors from her vicinity. When she does think about herself, she ends up desperately wanting (or rather needing) to be somebody, anybody else. Logically, Vultura isn’t a fan of this. Vultura is never really at peace. When her mind isn’t filled with existential doubts, it is concentrated on a melody, or highly considering how to dodge the hazards in front of her. She is always on a sort of hyperdrive, unable to either calm down or to go back to reality. She enjoys this physical and mental state of continuous activity. Another curious detail about Vultura is her antipathy towards animals. She simply doesn’t like to be around what she considers to be wild, dirty creatures that only need to be looked after until they die. She also doesn’t see herself ever having a child. The fact that her role in the story is that of an animal only amplifies her desire to be somebody else. Vultura is a rebel mainly because she wants to change as much as she can, and a pre-set destiny is the last thing she need’s for this. She also refrains from taking and undeserved beating and losing an arranged fight. And her aversion towards the idea of giving birth only aids her posture. How Vultura Spends Her Time Music Music isn’t just a source of pleasure and entertainment for Vultura. It is a way of life. When she listens to music or plays the drums, she is taken into her own world, joy takes over her. She doesn’t listen to music, she feels it. She experiences every beat, every souns, every word. She hears the instrument speak to her. She tries to spend most of her times listening to music, and regularly practices her drum playing. Her favourite music genres are rumba, candombe and bossa nova. Running For Vultura, velocity is the definition of satisfaction. When she runs, she lets the world speed by, letting everything turn into a colorful blur and freeing herself of all of her problems. She is a quite skilled runner, having perfected her technique into a balance between speed and endurance. She enjoys running everywhere, be it in the school, on the woods, around time or in the park. Most of the times she combines music with her racing, getting her into a complete state of mental freedom. Nighttime Escapades Vultura adores the peace of the night and the light of the moon as a setting for her pondering. For her, a roof at midnight is the best place to meditate, and the risks it takes to get there only give an exciting bonus. Once atop, she indulges herself into the void of her consciousness. She has more than once fallen asleep on the roof. It was a strange experience, but not completely unpleasant. School Unlike many would assume, Vultura is actually a quite responsible student, and tries to make all the homework and is never unprepared before a test. Like when running, she regularly puts some music while working on her responsibilities. How Vultura Doesn't Spend Her Time Animals Animal caring is for Vultura the most distasteful activity ever imaginable. The presence of such creatures disgust her, and having to care for them bothers her greatly. The dirt, the smell, the wilderness, all about them just makes her uncomfortable. Fairy Tale- The Condor The Story The Condor did not always use the ruff that it takes so elegantly in its neck. He got used to wearing it after being defeated in an embarrassing fight by a tiny rival. Legend has it that Don Condor was down to the valley on the occasion of a "chinganas" that was held on Easter. In one of the many taverns installed near a square, he met a pal, charlatan and quarrelsome, very famous by his nickname "Chusclín". It was nothing less than a vulgar chingolo . After an entertaining talk, in which Don Condor and Chusclín boasted quarrelsome feats and famous "chupaderas" ( which means drinking wine), as end of their conversation, they made a singular bet. They were challenged to drink wine, and he who “sucked” the most without getting drunk would win the bet and the loser would pay the wine consumed and a round for all. Both Don Condor as Chusclín climbed their jugs and so the auction began. Don Condor in good faith tried to drain the liquid "in one sitting", regardless that Chusclín threw down every sip he drank without his opponent noticing. As Don Condor was not so accustomed to wine as Chusclín, soon he began to feel pain in his head and he tied a handkerchief, as a headband in order to attenuate the headache. Noticing the game of his opponent, he rebuked him and he went up. Chusclín, who was a veteran fighter, waited serene and confident. The fight did not last long because the chingolo with an accurate blow bloodied the nose of his opponent, who only tried to defend. In the brawl, The handkerchief that Don Condor had tied around his head had dropped and since then in his neck he has it. How Vultura fits into it Vultura’s destiny is to be the next Don Condor, which icnludes losing a fight and getting drunk. She isn’t too happy about it. Relationships Family Vultura’s relationship with her family wasn’t great. Her parents had high expectations of her, expecting her to be proud of her heritage, proud of being a condor and proud of being herself. She avoided them most of the time, rarely spoke to them and sometime even run away for a couple of days. Her parents weren’t precisely unskilled, they really cared for her, but they couldn’t comprehend her. They tried their best to keep her safe, but now that she is becoming independent, they are scared that she might stumble into serious danger. Friends Vultura has a small group of people who she trusts, and who in turn tolerate her crazy mood swings and short temper. She really loves them, and would never let anything happen to them. Blessing Brighteye Vultura has great respect for Blessing’s hardworking nature, and really enjoys her company. She has, hypocritically, tried to help the diligent girl with her self-esteem issues, and is forever after grateful for Blessing’s help in her times of crisis. Glynn Gallant For Vultura, Glynn represents a role model for an honorable person, and tries her best to live up to her admirable knight code. They both have quite a temper, and this has led to them having each other’s back when the situation calls for it. They pretty much share a set of values, and have similar perceptions on right and wrong. Sloane Deathless Solane gets Vultura. They are both daring and energetic, and live life on a higher level. They also share on openness regarding their emotions. When around her, Vultura feels like she is being understood. Sloane's stories help Vultura focus on things that aren’t reality, and her friend’s adventure seeking personality has earned the Condor a couple of interesting experiences. Enemies Calli Latrans Vultura seriously dislikes Calli Latrans. For her, Calli is nothing more than a trouble-making bully who is too full of herself. She fails to recognize anything but wrong deeds or insulting attitudes from the trickster, and has more than once considered violence. Trivia *Vultura speaks spanish fluently. *She likes to personalize her stuff and to give an outer look of herself. She usually puts sticker on her personal objects, draws or writes quotes on them. *Vultura can’t stand the colour yellow. It is just too flashy and annoying. *Vultura is actually an acceptable dancer, given that she is able to keep her balance quite well and has considerable coordination. * Vultura is a fan of latin-american cinema. *She absolutely adores heights. Be it mountains, treetops or towers, any distance with the ground pleases her. Notes *Her name is a play on words with “Vulture” and “Cultura” (Cultura means culture in spanish) Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Latin American Tales